Trust Me (album)
| Length = 43:19 | Label = | Producer = | Last album = The Story Goes... (2005) | This album = Trust Me (2007) | Next album = Greatest Hits (2008) | Misc = }} Trust Me is the fourth studio album by the English singer Craig David. It was released on 12 November 2007 in the United Kingdom and on 6 May 2008 in the United States. The album entered the UK Albums Chart at number 18, but failed to make any impact on the ''Billboard'' 200, although it did manage to peak at number 58 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. The album was recorded in Havana, Cuba, with the producer Martin Terefe (KT Tunstall, James Morrison) and the writer, producer and mixer Fraser T Smith (Kano, Beyoncé Knowles, Plan B, Jamelia and James Morrison). The second single, "Hot Stuff", contains a sample of "Let's Dance" by David Bowie. The third single, "6 of 1 Thing", was released in the UK on 18 February 2008. The fourth single, "Officially Yours", was released in the UK on 23 June 2008 and peaked at number 158. The album was certified Gold by BPI on 7 March 2008 for sales of over 100,000 in the UK.Platinum Awards Content Background and singles In 2007, David collaborated with the rapper Kano on "This Is the Girl" for his album London Town. Released as a single on 27 August 2007, "This Is the Girl" entered the UK Singles Chart at number 18. The first single from Trust Me, "Hot Stuff", was released on 5 November 2007. It was a top ten hit and the album charted at number 18 on the UK Albums Chart. "6 of 1 Thing", the second single taken from Trust Me, charted at number 39 on the UK Singles Chart, becoming his third-lowest charting single to date. "Officially Yours" was released on 23 June 2008 and peaked at number 158 on the UK Singles Chart, becoming his lowest-charting single to date and was the final single from Trust Me. In July, a new track titled "Are You Up for This" started receiving airplay on various radio stations as part of a promotion with Ice Cream Records, which also had a remix with Witty Boy called "Nutter Butter". On 17 August, David performed at a birthday tribute concert for the songwriter Don Black at the London Palladium. He performed the song "Ben", originally a hit for Michael Jackson. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = [ link] | rev2 = BBC | rev2Score = Favorable link | rev3 = Billboard | rev3Score = Favorable link | rev4 = The Guardian | rev4Score = link | rev5 = NME | rev5Score = 6/10 link | rev6 = Robert Christgau | rev6Score = link | rev7 = Times Online | rev7Score = link | rev8 = Yahoo! Music UK | rev8Score = link | noprose = yes }} Trust Me received mixed reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album has an average score of 53 based on 9 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Track listing | extra1 = Fraser T Smith | length1 = 3:42 | title2 = 6 of 1 Thing | writer2 = | extra2 = Fraser T Smith | length2 = 3:47 | title3 = Friday Night | writer3 = | extra3 = Martin Terefe | length3 = 3:33 | title4 = Awkward | note4 = featuring Rita Ora | writer4 = | extra4 = Martin Terefe | length4 = 3:37 | title5 = Just a Reminder | writer5 = | extra5 = Martin Terefe | length5 = 3:49 | title6 = Officially Yours | writer6 = | extra6 = Martin Terefe | length6 = 3:55 | title7 = Kinda Girl for Me | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:47 | title8 = She's on Fire | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 5:04 | title9 = Don't Play with Our Love | writer9 = | extra9 = Martin Terefe | length9 = 3:59 | title10 = Top of the Hill | writer10= | extra10 = Martin Terefe | length10= 3:54 | title11 = This Is the Girl | note11 = with Kano | writer11= | extra11 = | length11= 4:10 }} | title12 = Just a Reminder | note12 = live | writer12= | extra12 = Martin Terefe | length12= 4:10 | title13 = Officially Yours | note13 = live | writer13= | extra13 = Martin Terefe | length13= 3:55 }} | title12 = Hot Stuff (Let's Dance) | note12 = Touche mix | writer12 = | extra12 = Fraser T Smith | length12 = 5:49 | title13 = Hot Stuff (Let's Dance) | note13 = Chase & Status remix | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 4:08 }} Charts and certifications Weekly charts Certifications References Category:2007 albums Category:Craig David albums Category:Sire Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums